Lifes' sountrack
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: Some seperate song fics I wrote a while ago :  SasuNaru, OroSasu and such lol YAOI AND SMALL LEMONS, RAPE-ISH AT TIMES :  Listen to the songs while reading of course and most importantly, have a good read :  R&R please :P
1. Cosmic Love

**A/N: **Okay so I am totally in LOVE with music! I should be working on Save me, I know, but when there are such beautiful and amazing songs out there I et distracted. And inspired lol So I desided to make these one shot song fics. There will be a few of them, and yes they may be short, I know, but its SASUNARU for christs sake! You'll love them(i really hope) anyway. The first is Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine and I recommend listening to the song while reading lol Well I hope you enjoy the Sasunaru Symphony lol

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto. Or Florence and the Machine...or their music....

**Dedicated to: **Jaymee Woods XD (livin the dreeeaaammm~) lol

**Cosmic Love~**

(Enjoy)

Silently we walk. Fingers entertwined. Feeling overwhelmed by the intense waves of love washing over us. We close our eyes.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. _

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them and now it's left me blind..._

As we sit, I look into your deep blue eyes and my heart flutters as the moonlight radiats your skin. It glows. You smile.

I shut my eyes as your hand rests on my chest, pushing me back onto the grass.

_The stars, the moon..They have all been blown out._

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day..Im always in this twilight..._

_In the shadow of your heart_

Above me, I see the moon. Stars scatter the dark blanket of sky. I gaze through the canopy of leaves and hold my breath as your fingers trace patterns in my chest, like feathers, they dance upon my skin. Your lips meet mine gently and we close our eyes, feeling only pleasure I bite your lip gently. Only hard enough for you to open it. You breath deeply. Even breaths, your chest rising and falling beneath my palm.

_And in the dark I can hear your heartbeat._

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness_

_So the darkness I became._

I can hear the rustling of the leafs as the trees surrounding us move with the wind. The breeze kisses my bare skin as your hands move over my body with your familiar velvet touch. I shiver. Your mouth moves against mine. Movements in sync as I let my fingers tangle through your blonde locks. You moan, pressing your body into mine. My nails drag lightly across your bare skin, you shiver and I smile against your lips. As I feel you push your hips flush against mine, my eyes roll back into my head and I shut my eyes. We moan together and you kiss me.

_The stars, the moon..They have all been blown out._

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day..Im always in this twilight..._

_In the shadow of your heart_

You whisper words of love to me and I feel you entering me. Ecstasy overpowers my senses and you rock back and forth within me. I feel you, we scream eachothers names as I feel the building feeling inside me. My nails dig into your back as I feel you come within me. Seconds later, I too come, shuddering and seeing only white spots. You collapse onto the ground beside me and we stare up into the dark sea, where stars swim together, lighting up the night. I roll over, placing my head onto your tanned chest, listening to your steady heartbeat. There is no sound now. Only that of us breathing together. I feel your fingers trail over my back making me shiver. I close my eyes, wanting nothing but to live in this moment forever...To be with you, never letting go, never forgetting how you stole my heart...a heart that I thought didn't exist anymore.

"I love you teme", I hear you whisper to me. I kiss your chest and laugh slightly.

"You too Dobe.....", I say quietly and I can imagine your grin. "I love you".

_I took the stars from your eyes and made a map_

_And new that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too.._

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

_The stars, the moon..They have all been blown out._

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day..Im always in this twilight..._

_In the shadow of your heart_

**Hey there! I hope you liked this one! Review and stuff! Whatever you feel the need to tell me and stuff.....And yeah, If you have the time, at the end of me writing all of them....would you maybe...I dont know...Choose the best one....? lol **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enoyed!! Bye bye! For now heh....lol**


	2. Breath

**A/N: **Okay so remember the first song fic thing? The one you JUST read? It was saying that these were all about sasunaru...well i changed my mind. They shall be about diferent couples and such. Whichever one suits the song lol This time I chose.....*drum roll*....I chose this one to be a song fic about Orochimaru and Sasuke. This wil contain RAPE peoples so please, If you feel uncomfortable, please skip this and enjoy the rest lol

The song is: Breath by Breaking Benjamin.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or Breaking Benjamin or well....anything metioned in this chapter haha.

**Dedicated to: AlicelovesAex**(ooooooh Alice sama I hope ya like it)

**Breath**

(enjoy)

It still didnt make sense to me. Me. An Uchiha! Why did that _man _think he could make me feel so small?!

Taking advantage of me. Using me as his toy.... I felt angry tears build in my eyes as I heard the mans footsteps stopped outside my bedroom door. I would never admit it to him, but I was scared. I heard the door open and shut my eyes tighter. I was scared of what he would do to me this time, what he was capable of. I could hear the soft padding of his feet as he came closer to by bed. He was breathing unevenly, meaning either he was drunk or he was angry. Either way, I knew what was to happen to me... The cold air hit my body as the covers were pulled from me, revealing Orochimaru, my 'guardian'. I bit my lip as he smirked down at me with droopy eyelids. He was drunk. I winced as he reached down fisting his hand in my hair. I cried out as he pulled me towards him. His dark eyes bore into mine and he laughed.

"Aw...", he slurred his words and tightened his grip on my hair. "Is the little Uchiha _crying _?!".

_**I see nothing in your eyes...**_

_**And the more I see, the less I like**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**In my head......**_

As Orochimaru crashed his lips against mine roughly, I felt him push down on me harder. I tried to supress the moan that was threatening to leave my throat but I couldn't and soon the older man moaned with me, repeating his earlier movement. I moaned loudly and he pulled back from me, frowning.

"Now now...", he whispered. "We cant have you enjoying yourself....". I screamed loudly in pain when he dug his nails into my chest, drawing blood and leaving long red marks. He smirked and grabbed my wrists, stretching them above my head. I cried out as he leaned down biting my nipple. Hard. Tears streamed down my face as he grabbed my school tie from the ground, tying my wrists to the bed. My eyes widened in fear. He hadnt ever done this before...

_**I know nothing of your kind **_(I screamed in pain as he pushed himself into me. Roughly and without lube)

_**And I wont reveal your evil mind **_(I would have to play as if this didnt happen tomorrow. Act like I once again wasnt raped. Act like this wasnt happening at home....like I was okay. All an act)

_**Is it over yet? **_(Please somebody....save me. I screamed again as he rammed into me, laughing at my pained expression. Against my will, I moaned loudly as he kissed me, pushing himself into me more)

_**I cant wait....**_(Let it end.....If there is a god up there...Let it end......I cry as he comes within me...I feel dirty as I too cum)

He leaves me there...Lying on my now dirty matress. Blood and semen mix as I cry into my pillow, in pain, anger and frustration.

_**So sacrafice yourself and let me have whats left**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**_

_**Im going all the way, get away please....**_

I struggle to lift myself from my bed. When I do, I walk slowly towards the bathroom. The door is closed over, but I can see the light on. As I step onto the cold damp tiles I catch a glimpse of me in the mirror...Bruised, scarred and ruined. My wrists are red and cut from the ruff binding of the tie. My eyes fill with tears as I see the red gashes down the front of my chest which is caked with dry blood...

I turn the shower on. As the water runs I dont wait for it to heat up, I just let the warm water run over my body, which is too hot anyway. I sting all over as the water runs through both old and new scars... I feel the lump in my throat thicken and I let out a sob.

_**You take the breath right out of me **_(I spot a familiar object sitting at the ede of the shower...I frown and try to resist it, but my hand has a mind of it's own as I lift it slowly...not daring to breath)

_**You left a hole where my heart should be **_(While looking at the razer, I hold my breath. I am scared to do this again...But It helped me...)

_**You gotta fight just to make it through **_(I shudder as the blade slices my skin and watch as the water turns redish...I cry quietly...not daring to let Him hear me....)

_**Cause I will be the death of you.....**_

At moments such as these, I dont care if I live or die. I just dont want to feel the pain Orochimaru brings me...In order to do that, I cancel that pain out with my own pain. A pain that doesnt have to have a story behind it...Its just a dull ache in the back of my head....A dull ache that wont go away.

_**This will be all over soon**_

_**Pour salt into the open wound**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**Let me in..........**_

So I cry......I let myself sink lower than an Uchiha would....I hate it....sometimes I ask myself why he kept me alive.....Why my brother couldn't just slaughter me too. But that is his way to torture me. To let me live life. To let me make friends, have _fun_ and 'live'... But this was Itachi's way of teaching me. Because he knew that death was the easy option...

_**So sacrafice yourself and let me have whats left**_

_**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**_

_**Im going all the way, get away please....**_

_**Take, take, take....**_(Please kill me.....)

_**Im waiting, Im fading...**_

_**realise, keep hiding......**_(save me from this life....)

_**You take the breath right out of me,**_

_**You left a hole where my heart should be**_

_**You gotta fight just to make it through**_

_**Cause I will be the death of you....**_

But.......Death doesn't come easily to me...And my body will be used again and again as the toy in Orochimarus' sick twisted games....

**A/N: **So? SO??! Watcha think? :) I hope you liked it....and I hope Alice-sama liked it haha....But as usual! Please review...You just need to push the button you just looked at! Yup that one XD Thanks for reading ! ! !


	3. Walls

**A/N: **Hello there! I hope you are enjoying this so far even though we are only three chapter things in lol

But still.....heh Okay so the couple is of course Sasunaru! XD

The song is: Walls by All time low :)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or All time low anything!

**Dedicated to: Chloe **(my msn buddy =P)

**Walls**

I smile as you rant on to Kakashi about how Im impossible to work with. Even though you don't admit it, I can still see the blush on your face Naruto...

We eat ramen together alot these days, I dont like it but if It means an extra hour a day with you then I'll do it. I'd do anything for you.

_**Hey there! It's good to see you again!**_

_**It never felt right calling us just friends**_

_**Im happy if you're happy with yourself**_

I love how you act around me. How you try to prove yourself to me. You don't know it, but you've already proven so much to me, you don't need to try anymore. I accept that you are my equal, although It may not seem that way... I want you to see that I will always see you that way...That I will always see you Naruto... I will always aknowledge you. Your bright blue eyes, not always happy, yet thats how they seem, your dazzling smile...It makes my heart flutter...Your soft tanned skin, how I want to trail kisses over your chest, how I want you to embrace me...I love you....

_**Take of your shirt, your shoes**_

_**Those skinny jeans I bought for you,**_

_**We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose.**_

You act clueless to my feelings, but I know you know how I feel...You're just to scared to admit you feel the same...But I can wait for you...I can wait for you forever baka.....If forever is what it takes for you to tell me you love me, then I will spend my time watching you, and loving you more everyday...

_**Im gonna break down these walls I built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else**_

_**Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now...**_

_**Together we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break down.**_

I dream of you, you know....Good dreams....I usually wake up smiling. You do this to me. You make me feel again, you make me feel like there is more to living than just my brother. You don't actually know how special you are to me...To the village that once hated you...You never gave up and you inspired me....Naruto....I want to feel you hold me, I want to touch you, all of you. I want you to be mine. Please....

_**I used to wear you like a ball and chain**_

_**I'd run and hide at the call of my name**_

_**It was obvious that you were to much for me**_

_**Oblivious I was young and horny**_

I first kissed you that one night at the training grounds. You were completley shocked. I thought you would hate me. But all you did was ask me to walk you home. I was worried....I didnt want what we had to be shattered because of one stupid move I had made. I didnt want you to feel scared of me...

But then you invited me inside. Remember how we made love that night? How our bodies craved eachother....we had never been closer to eachother in our lifes....I loved it...I love you.....But, Naruto, You didn't think that this was anything but casual sex, did you? You even went as far as to say thank you! This confused me...I had made it quite clear, I had feelings for you, anyone who paid enough attention to us would have noticed. But you didn't pay enough attention Dobe, and you hurt me.

_**In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again**_

_**Stop talking shit to everyone of your friends**_

_**Im not the same boy you knew back then**_

It wasn't until I began to ignore you that you began to run after me. You wanted me now. I smirked at the need in your eyes as you looked at me, the want that you felt towards me. You deserved this. You deserved to feel what I had been feeling....But........I couldn't help loving you Naruto. You had already got ten me hooked on you, hooked on what you made me feel. You were like a drug to me.

_**Cause I can break down these walls I built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else**_

_**Could never mean half as much to me as you do now**_

_**Toether we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break**_

So we did it again. This time we were rougher, angry with eachother for making us feel this way. You looked at me with such longing, the way I looked at you and I loved it... As I pushed myself further into you I stole your lips with a kiss, both of us moaning loudly into eachother. And so I came....The feeling of release finally caught hold of me and I had collapsed next to you, just as you too came.

"Dobe....", I whispered breathing raggedly. He grunted in respons, to exhausted to speak. I sweatdropped. "You couldn't wait until we at least made it home?!".

_**I cant breath, my bodies shaking**_

_**You got away with the way you take me**_

_**Cause you break me down**_

_**You know you break me down**_

We had lay there beside eachother under the shade of the trees in the old training place. I could hear the birds and the wind, I could hear Narutos' even breathing.

"You know I love you.....right?", I whispered laying my head onto your chest gently. You didn't answer. Not for a while. It hurt. But I knew that it would take you forever to admit it....Thats why I waited.

_**Im gonna break down these walls I built around myself**_

_**I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else**_

_**Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now...**_

_**Together we'll move on, just don't turn around**_

_**Let the walls break down.**_

"Teme.....I......I love you too".

**A/N: **Okay then.....Well If i had to be honest with you, I would have to say that this could hav been MUCH better....and Im sorry that I couldn't make it be :(

If you did like it though, tell me your thoughts ? Please? lol

Thanks for reading!! XD


	4. Always Attract

**A/N: **Hey! Another one here....Okay so this is Always Attract by You me at six! I hope you enjoy this one.... =D

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!!!

**Dedicated to : **_**Dearbhla Breen **__(Best friend and just awesome person! This is for YOU xXx)_

**Always attract.**

Is it wrong that I love you Sasuke? You seem to be loved by literally everyone in Konoha anyway...So why is adding me to the list such a bad thing?

Why? Is it because we're boys? Is it because we are best friends? Why can't we just love eachother, like we do, only publicly....Because I do love you Sasuke Uchiha....More than you will ever know...I watch from a distance as you train, the amount of work you put into everything, how you perfect everything so quickly, how it comes to you as a natural talen....You were like that when we first kissed to...It makes me smile just thinking about it...How you had me pressed against the side of my house, how your lips moved against mine and how our tongues clashed toether in a battle for dominance...But we both knew who would win that one....How your hands were pulling me towards you, closer, until we were flush against eachother...

_**Then it must be love,  
And it's a lottery,  
I can't wait to draw your name.  
Oh I'm trying to get to you,  
But time isn't on my side,  
The truths the worst I could do,  
And I guess that I have lied.**_

We knew that our relationship wouldn't be smiled upon....People weren't used to this sort of thing in our village...So we kept it to ourselves, spending the night in eachothers houses, waking up in eachothers arms...Sharing kisses, holding hands, making love to eachother...Just being in eachothers presence was love in my eyes. The whispered words of love we'd whisper to eachother while walking through the village, how we'd share secret glances...It was nice....._****_

Keeping me awake,  
It's been like this now for days,  
My heart is out at sea,  
My head all over the place,  
I'm losing sense of time,  
And everything tastes the same,  
I'll be home in a day,  
I fear that's a month too late.

I hated going on missions and leaving you behind....I felt like part of me had went with you....Maybe it did, maybe it went to make sure you always returned to me, back into my arms for another night, another secret meeting somewhere in the village....You always did return to me eventually..Not always in the best of shape though...and I would spend my nights in the hospital with you, holding your hand and telling you I loved you, so that if you didn't wake up....You would know how much you mean to me...._****_

That night I slept,  
On your side of the bed so,  
It was ready when you got home,  
We're like noughts and crosses in that  
Opposites always attract.

Come to think of it Sasuke....We were kind of opposites, weren't we? Hah...But we were drawn to eachother so strongly....It was painful when we weren't there together, or when Sakura threw herself at you...Thank god she had grown out of it....I always felt a pang of jealousy when she did that...Not believing myself for a second when I remembered I used to like her....She loved you too Sasuke...My chest hurts when I imagine you together....Married with kids...Me being the lonely old man....Like I was the lonely younger boy....It was almost like fate.....I think of the fight we had with Haku alot, I cry when I think of when you took the senbon for me...Why? You risked your life so that I would live..... "My body moved on my own" my ass....I had thought you were killed you teme!  
_**  
You've taken me to the top,  
And let me fall back south  
You've had me at the top of the pile,  
And then had me kissing the ground  
We've heard and seen it all,  
No ones talked us out,  
The problems that have come  
Haven't yet torn us down.**_

Have you noticed how even after the troubles, the near death expieriances and even the people who interfered with us....It always turned out fine with us. We always came back to eachother, always had that night together at least once a week...Expressed our love through secrets, nobody knew we were together... I was enjoying It not being 'Dobe' and 'Teme' anymore, I loved it being 'us'. I was finally not alone, I finally had my soul mate, the one persone to stay with me forever, and I hope you thought the same of me....Because I love you Sasuke Uchiha...even right now as I lie here. As I lie here in a pool of my own blood, looking up at where you are now, In the sky....with the stars....Can you see me Sasuke? Are you happy that we can be together?  
_**  
Am I keeping you awake, if I am then just say,  
You can make your own decisions; you can make your own mistakes,  
I'll live and let die all the promises you made,  
But if you lie another time, it'll be a lie that's too late.**_

I feel tears fall finally as I realise what was happening.....I was dying. I didn't become Hokage Sasuke....But I think us being together again is a much better achievment, huh? I don't like to remember how you died...I don't like to think about how I let myself go during the few months between your death and now......I wasnt thinking of Konoha anymore...I only thought of your words.... _I love you...._It wasn't fair that you slipped right through my fingers...How only now I can finally see you......I feel numb now....my vision blurry because of both my tears and my blood loss.....Darkness is creeping up to me, and before death gets me...I smile....Because I know that we can be together always....

_I love you.....Uchiha....Sasuke...._  
_**  
You always have your way,  
For now it to soon for you to say,  
We will be always always. **_

**A/N: **Please review if you liked this! I'd be so so greatful!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this one =D


	5. I dont give a fuck

**A/N: **Hi again! Just here to say uh.....Here's another chapter =P Song is ' I.D.G.A.F' by uh...Breath Carolina? Yeah I think so haha...So anyway! Please review and stuff when you're done XD

**Discaimer: **I dont own nothing :(

**Dedicated to**_**: **_The wonderful Emma-sama!! XD

**I dont give a fuck**

The fucking Uchiha made me so angry! How he'd act all cool and calm around me...How when I started a fight, he would act all high and mighty. I wanted a reaction. I wanted him to lose his cool, to slip up and show some emotion!....So that's why I kissed him. I know, I know, You're all thinking _Why in the name of kami would you do that?! _But I....I guess I wanted to. Because I knew that he wouldn't be able to hide any emotions he felt. Weather it was embarrassment or anger.....What I didn't expect him to do though....was kiss me back....alot...

_**A constant red on for days and days  
I see those lights reflected on your face  
Everything can change the the moment that you blink, but i dont mind**_

It was ony an innocent peck on the lips...Well, that's how it had started. We had just finished training. Sasuke, as usual, had beat me. I scowled at the back of his head as he gathered his things. It was now or never. The sun was setting behind the trees and the warm summer breeze rustling the leaves was all I could here as I walked up to the raven. He turned, looking confused and slightly warn out. I inwardly smirked at how I had done that to him.

"Naru-?", Before he could finish I stole his lips in a soft sweet kiss, then pulled back three seconds later. He stood there, looking into my eyes, shock written all over his face. I could see the redish tint on his cheeks.

"Sasuke?", I asked innocently, hoping he would at least say something to me. I felt a tingly nervous feeling begin to build in the bottom of my stomach and felt my cheeks heat up as I realised that he was staring at me intensly. I gasped as he pushed me back wards and ran away. Wow....well, i didn't see that one coming. I began to follow._****_

So if you wana come in then come in  
Disintigrate into me tonight  
And if you wana give in then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

Sasuke was running towards his house as I followed behind him.

"S-Sasuke!", I called after the running man as he turned yet another corner. I growled in frustration. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have kissed him, maybe it was a _little _to much....Okay so I really honestly shouldn't have....._shit..._My legs were burning at the strain I was putting on them, following the teme..My chest hurt. I pushed myself furthur until I too, stood outside the almost abandoned Uchiha estate. I was breathing heavily as I walked towards the door which had only been closed minutes ago by the raven. I frowned, knocking lighly.

"Sasuke?", I called at the door. No answer. I bit my lip...Did I really scare him that bad?

Then the door opened and there stood Sasuke._****_

Even if this chemistry's catastrophe  
i.d.g.a.f. i.d.g.a.f.  
If you wana taste then take a bite right out of me  
i.d.g.a.f. i.d.g.a.f.

"Im sorry....", I said in a whisper, looking into Sasuke's black eyes, and I remember wondering how one persons eyes could hold such emotion in them.

He frowned. "You're sorry for kissing me?". I raised an eyebrow at the disappointment in his voice as he said it. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he had smiled and reached out towards me. I was frozen in place as his fingers traced the scars on my cheek and I felt my eyes flutter closed. I hadn't felt that sensation in so long...Nobody ever touched me so gently, with such delicacy. When I opened my eyes Sasukes' face was so close to mine. My breath caught in my throat as his lips met mine, first as a test, to see if I would pull away, but I didn't so the kiss was deepened. Sasuke pulled my body closer to his and I felt him bite my lip. As I gasped at the sudden nip and using that chance, Sasuke slipped his tongue past my lips.

As our tongues clashed together, we moaned. This was so new to me...Nobody had wanted to kiss the monster...But Sasuke...Here he was, kissing me, letting his hands roam over my body. He suddenly pulled away from me and much to my surprise, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"S-Sasuke....", I breathed. I felt him tighten his grip on me and he finally spoke.

"Stay....", he whispered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Im not going anywhere Sasuke....", I said and he pulled away looking at me, I could see the blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"S-Stay here....for the night....Just stay near me....", he said. His eyes were full of pain at that moment and I couldn't say no....

"Yes....". And so he kissed me again._****_

Freezing time like a strobe on you  
Breathing in electronic fumes  
Weve made our minds and weve made our bed, so lets sink in

Sasuke had taken my hand, pulling me after him, through the dark house. There were no pictures at all on the walls and everything was dusty. As we walked up stairs I saw Sasukes back tense. Just as we walked by one of the rooms. I squeezed his hand making him jump.

"You okay?", I asked smiling slightly. He bit his lip but nodded and I couldn't help thinking that he reminded me of a little boy. As we passed a window, I saw our reflection in the now completley black glass. It has gotten darker.

Sasuke continued onwards for a while until we stopped outside a dark wooden door. He pushed it open and immediately I was oerwhelmed by his scent. The fresh, addictive fragrance I smelled everyday while with him. I shut my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Are you done smelling my room?", Sasuke asked in a flat voice making me jump and look at him. Hm...I rolled my eyes, I guess he was back to his old bastard self......A nervous feeling in my gut made me blush.

"S-Sasuke...are we gonna...?", he looked at the ground.

"Not tonight....", he whispered. "I just want you next to me". I smiled at his innocent tone and watched him as he slipped out of his clothes, unable to take my eyes off him. It was at that moment that I knew for sure that Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful._****_

So if you wana come in then come in  
dissapear into me tonight  
And if you wana give in then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

"Naruto......hurry up and stop staring", the Uchiha muttered though I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. My face heated up and I stared at the ground.

"S-Sorry...", I whispered and began to remove my clothing so as I was only wearing my underwear. Sasuke sat on his bed.

"Am I gonna...you know....sleep with you...?", I asked watching as he moved beneath the covers. He sighed.

"Baka......come on", he mumbled into the blanket to hide his blush. I laughed slightly.

"You know....I have never seen you _really _blush like that", I said walking over to join the man in his bed. The matress was so soft as I lay down..It sank beneath me. I rolled closer to Sasukes body. Snuggling up to it._****_

Even if this chemistry's catastrophe  
i.d.g.a.f. i.d.g.a.f.  
If you wana taste then take a bite right out of me  
i.d.g.a.f. i.d.g.a.f.

We lay there in silence....The steady sound of breathing and shuffling of blankets.

"Naruto", Sasuke finally whispered. I moaned in response, not finding the will to speak. Sasuke laughed slightly and I could feel his hand move down my back making me arch into him. "Why.....Why did you kiss me?". My eyes opened in surprise.

"I-I um.....i dont know....", I said quietly. I let my hand settle on his stomach._****_

Were not built to last, shatter like glass, so come on, come on  
i.d.g.a.f i.d.g.a.f.  
I can't remember anything, like whats your name?  
i.d.g.a.f i.d.g.a.f. 

Me......and.....Sasuke.....? I still couldn't get my head around it, even as I lay here now, next to him, our bodies pressed together. I smiled to myself...I knew I would get emotion out of thee Uchiha Sasuke......

**A/N: **Okay sorry If this is like really suckish because Im tired :(

Sorry Emma sama....I don't know if you'll like it, and to be honest at the moment i don't really care....I am too tired lol

Well anyway, please review! XD


End file.
